249 - Dinosaurs on a Spaceship
]] Dinosaurs on a Spaceship ist die 249. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 33. Staffel. Handlung Im Jahr 2367 befinden sich die irdischen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, als sich ein nicht identifiziertes Schiff schnell nähert. Der Doctor stellt ein Team zusammen, mit dessen Hilfe er das unbekannte Raumschiff untersuchen will. Zu diesem Team zählen die legendäre ägyptische Königin Nofretete, der Großwildjäger John Riddell, Amy und Rory und aus Versehen auch Rorys Vater Brian. Nachdem sie an Bord des mysteriösen Schiffes materialisiert sind, stellen sie überascht fest, das es von Dinosauriern bevölkert ist. Die Zeit wird knapp, da die irdischen Streitkräfte das Schiff mit Raketen sprengen wollen. Zu allem Überfluss wird der Doctor mit dem bösen Kriminellen Solomon konfrontiert, da dieser das Leben der Begleiter des Doctors und das der Dinosaurier in den Händen hält ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie: Für Amy und Rory sind 10 Monate seit ihrem letzten Abenteuer mit dem Doctor vergangen. Dem entsprechend spielt die Episode im Sommer 2014. Der Doctor war in der Zwischenzeit allein unterwegs. *Der Doctor erhält auf seinem Psychic Paper mittels temporalem Newsfeed eine Botschaft. *Erstmals traten die Silurianer in der Episode Doctor Who and the Silurians in Erscheinung. *Hier erfährt man, dass die Silurianer, als sie dachten ein Komet würde die Erde zerstören, eine Arche mit verschiedenen Vertretern ihrer Spezies ins Weltall schickten. *Erneut bemerkt der Doctor missmutig, die TARDIS sei kein Taxi - dies erwähnte der Fünfte Doctor gegenüber Adric in Earthshock und der Elfte Doctor gegenüber River Song in The Time of Angels. *Wie schon in der Episode A Good Man Goes To War schart der Doctor ein Team um sich herum, um ein Problem zu lösen. Diesmal nennt er die Gruppe seine "Gang". Einige Zeit später wird der Dreizehnte Doctor mit einer "Gang" bzw. "Fam" reisen (The Woman Who Fell to Earth ff.) *Der Doctor erwähnt seine Freundschaft mit Franz Schubert. *Genau wie bei allen Episoden des ersten Staffelteils, hat diese Folge eine individuelle Variation des Intros. In diesem Fall wurde der Kontrast stark erhöht und ein gelber Filter angewendet, weshalb der Vortex sehr dunkel und mit einem Gelbstich versehen wirkt. Das Logo hat ein grünes, schuppenähnliches Muster. *Der Doctor wird hier Zeuge als man einen Trichceratops vor seinen Augen erschießt. In Deep Breath sieht er ebenfallt einen Dino sterben. Dort ist es ein Tyrannosaurus rex. *Die Pterosauria haben die selben Ruflaute wie die Reaper aus Episode Father's Day. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Solomon erzählt dem Doctor, dass er die Siluranische Crew durch die Luftschleuse ins All gejagt habe. Eine abschreckende Art der Todesstrafe, die auch in der Serie The 100 und The Guardiens of the Galaxy Vol.2 verwendet wurde. *Die klobigen Roboter Solomons könnten optisch aus Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis entsprungen sein. Von ihren Schießkünsten ähneln sie eher den Stormtroopern aus Star Wars. Hinter den Kulissen *Die CGI-Modelle der Raptoren stammten aus der Serie Primeval, welche von der ITV eigentlich als Konkurrenzserie zu Doctor Who geschaffen, jedoch 2009 schon wieder eingestellt und schließlich als gemeinsame Produktion von ITV, BBC und ProSiebenSat.1 noch eine zusätzliche Staffel vor dem endgültigen Aus bekam. *Der vordere Teil des Triceratops war echt, erst alles von den Hinterbeinen bis zum Schwanz wurde gänzlich mit CGI geschaffen und mit einem, mit CGI verschönerten, vorderen Teil verbunden. *Die Roboter waren keine CGI-Modelle, sondern echte Kostüme, die von einer CBBC-Serie recycled wurden. Da die Kostüme sehr schwer und klobig waren, hatte jeder, besonders Matt Smith, großen Respekt vor den Leuten, die darin sitzen und sie bewegen mussten. *Die Episode glänzt mit vier großen Gaststars: John Riddell wurde von Rupert Graves gespielt, welcher in der BBC Serie Sherlock Inspektor Greg Lestard verkörpert hat. Brian William (Rory's Dad) wurde von Mark Williams gespielt, der im Harry Potter-Universum als Arthur Weasley bekannt wurde. Der Schurke Solomon wurde von David Bradley gespielt, der neben Hogwarts-Schulhausmeister Argus Filch auch Lord Walder Frey in Game of Thrones. *David Bradley hat hier seine erste Rolle im DW-Universum. Später taucht er in der Pseudo-Doku An Adventure in Space and Time erneut auf, wo er William Hartnell als Ersten Doctor spielte. Bradley kehrte 2017 noch einmal ins DW-Universum zurück und spielte nun tatsächlich den Ersten Doctor im Weihnachtsspecial Twice Upon a Time. en:Dinosaurs on a Spaceship (TV story) es:Dinosaurs on a Spaceship fr:Dinosaurs on a Spaceship (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Silurianer) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Stories (Rory Williams) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2012 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (14. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1900er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (24. Jahrhundert)